


Eventually

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Salt And Burn, Sweet, Tendou Satori is smitten and all, Tendou falls for Tsukki, Tsukishima Kei tries to be cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Tendou Satori has taken a liking to Tsukishima Kei. He doesn't want to miss a chance to let the boy know this.In other words: what if before Yamaguchi could find Tsukishima in the bathroom after the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa match, Tsukishima had another encounter?





	1. Chapter 1

“Tch,” he hears coming from the bathroom. And again. And again. Those little frustrated noises pile up, nice and assuring as the tick-tock of a clock. Out of curiosity Tendou peeks in, only to spot that annoying middle blocker of Karasuno clenching the fist of his intact hand, and softly hitting it against the mirror. His glasses lay beside the sink, his face all dark and depressed… this isn’t the face of a boy who just advanced to the Nationals Spring Cup, is it?

Tendou can sense his frustration, as a scent in the air and a taste on his lips. It is sweet.

He himself has never been overly obsessed about winning or losing, as long as he could play his game. It still gives him great satisfaction to see the snotty first year sniveling in the bathroom.

‘Good,’ Tendou thinks to himself, a soft smile playing on his lips. ‘If you feel this worked up even though you’ve won… I can’t hate your guts after all.’

He takes a short breath and straightens his back before marching in, casually as ever, greeting the boy at the sink.

“If it isn’t Mr. Average! Your triumph is not so average, though,” he smirks ever so slightly.

“Tch,” the boy says, brows furrowing in an annoyed grimace.

“Despite your attitude, that’s a cute noise you make.”

“Shut up, Miracle Boy,” he grumbles.

Tendou snorts.

“How lovely,” he notes. “To be so young and vicious, I adore it,” Tendou says, walking past Tsukishima to reach the urinals. Hands on the waist of his pants, he turns. “So, what’s your deal? Why aren’t you with the others, hugging and screaming before the award ceremony?”

“What does it matter to you?” retorts the boy without looking up.

“Insufferable kids like you amuse me,” Tendou says, and then leisurely adds: “Anyway, I’ve taken a liking to you.”

“That’s highly unlikely.”

“Oh, come on,” says Tendou cheerfully, stepping to the urinal. “By the way. Should you be moping around here?”

“Do you really carry on with a conversation while taking a piss?” he hears the agitated comeback.

“You find that disgusting? Sorry-sorry, I already finished,” says Tendou as he walks back to stand next to the middle blocker of Karasuno. “I tend to be natural, you see,” he says, opening the tap to wash his hands. “And anyway, with this limited time we have until the awards ceremony, why should I waste a second of my precious time I can talk to you?”

“I don’t deem it necessary for you to talk to me,” Tsukishima retorts.

“Oh why, don’t be so shy,” says Tendou, turning to the boy. “You were way bolder back on the court.”

“I admit that I was fired up,” Tsukishima says. His pale cheeks flush an ever light pink.

“You are adorable,” slips the comment out of Tendou’s mouth. “In a uniquely nasty way.”

“Tch.”

“You seem to get agitated fast, but who are you angry at, at the moment?” asks Tendou, taking a few paper towels to dry his hands and wipe his face. “Me, for teasing you? Or rather, yourself? There must be a reason to why you are here alone while your teammates are all taking their refreshments down there,” he gestures in the general direction of the courts. “This isn’t even the closest restroom to begin with. You came here to be alone…”

“Exactly, therefore I would appreciate if you let me be.”

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself,” Tendou smiles. He walks past again, behind the hunch backed blocker, and lays his hands on the exit door. “Straighten up,” he says, “that’s not the posture of a winner. You did well. Surprised even me.”

He opens the door, discarding his used paper towels in the trash can beside him. He looks back, almost lovingly, to the boy leaning over the sink.

“Be proud of yourself,” he says smirking, “and keep next Sunday free.”

“Why would I…?” Tsukishima turns.

“Because I’m taking you out, to the movies or for lunch, you choose,” Tendou replies, grinning widely. “I told you, didn’t I? I’ve taken a liking to you, Tchkishima Kei.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou wants to make sure that Tsukishima comes to their date.

It’s Thursday afternoon and Tsukishima is on his way home after practice with Yamaguchi by his side.

They leave the clubroom ahead of the others, walking in silence for a while. This is the time after practice that Yamaguchi uses to think about all of his moves, to correct himself in his head, to evaluate his performance.

Tsukishima envies his friend for his devotion and focus.

Since way before, his thoughts have been all about a certain Shiratorizawa third year. With Sunday steadily approaching, Tsukishima’s bad feeling about the invitation of Tendou grows more and more. What could he have meant by “taking him out”? He didn’t ask for Tsukishima’s LINE, number or email. He gave no meeting place or time, just a casual note to Tsukishima to keep his day open. He didn’t seem serious at all.

Naturally, Tsukishima refused. However the taste of utter annoyance still lingers, keeping him on the edge. What was that, really? A new kind of play? Mocking? A way to confuse a rival?

Not that Tsukishima would ever consider himself a rival of Tendou Satori. Their philosophy of blocking is way too different. The ‘Guess Monster’s performance is way too inconsistent for Tsukishima’s taste. A good, systematic read block is much better than running around and jumping on instinct…

“Tsukki, look!” Yamaguchi calls suddenly, bumping his hand into Tsukishima’s shoulder to make him stop.

Tsukishima looks up, pushing his glasses in place. None other but Tendou Satori stands by the school gates leisurely freaking out the students around him. He looks like a lizard basking in the sun, leaning on the wall. He wears Shiratorizawa’s uniform, what else he would wear on a weekday, and he looks a little impressive thanks to it. The white jacket makes him look little less of a bag of bones, but he is still all _limbs_.

‘Think of the devil,’ Tsukishima notes to himself.

As their eyes meet, a quick smile appears and disappears on Tendou’s face, like lightning in the night. Tsukishima makes a disgruntled noise. Tendou notices this, and his eyes glint with amusement.

“Hello Tchkishima-kun and Pinch Server-kun!” he says cheerfully upon spotting the duo.

Yamaguchi nods shortly. He has to have a sixth sense to feel whenever there is something going on between Tsukki and a third party, because he immediately pulls back, standing half step behind his friend, waiting silently for any development.

“Miracle Boy-san” Tsukishima greets. Tendou’s smile materializes again, this time in the form of a creepy wide grin.

Tsukishima can feel his stomach turn with a bad premonition.

Tendou is not willing to beat around the bush once he made his mind up to act. He walks past the front gates, stopping right in front of Tsukishima, so close that the boy can feel a soft huff of air Tendou lets out before he starts talking. He aims his words at Yamaguchi above Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Pinch Server-kun, would you mind if I borrow Tchkishima-kun? It might take a while, so you could as well go ahead by yourself.”

“Tsukki?” asks Yamaguchi. He is not asking for permission to leave or to stay. His tone is casual, as if he just asked Tsukishima’s opinion on a new pair of socks in the sportswear department of a store. He simply asks whether Tsukishima needs someone by his side, in case he needs support or a buddy to fight along with. It’s a whole new concept he has developed during the training camp: he no longer places himself under Tsukishima, he is no longer apologetic or yielding. Tsukishima likes this Yamaguchi better; he feels like they are finally on equal footing in their friendship.

“Hmm,” hums Tsukishima, contemplating his choices. He has a pest he wants to get rid of. He knows how to deal with girls coming up to confess to him, but Tendou, this guy is of a different caliber. His best practices might not work on this fellow. “Alright,” he says, more to Yamaguchi then to Tendou.

His friend nods in agreement.

Tendou, on the other side, smiles like a lazy, contented cat. Tsukishima feels the urge to plant his hand on his face to cover his disagreeable expression.

“Alright, then see you tomorrow!” Yamaguchi says. “If you need something just give me a call,” he adds waving goodbye as he darts ahead.

“Your little sidekick is not as clingy as I thought,” Tendou remarks once Yamaguchi is out of earshot.

“’My little sidekick’ is a person of his own,” Tsukishima retorts.

“I wondered whether it was something more,” continues Tendou. “An admirer, a follower, maybe a _lover_ ,” he ponders mischievously.

“A friend,” Tsukishima corrects. “Though the concept might be strange to you.”

“Non, non. I _do_ have friends.” Tendou argues, leaning in and turning his head upwards to meet Tsukishima’s eyes.

“So, what do you want?” asks Tsukishima.

“Maybe another friend. Maybe something else,” says Tendou lightly, as he starts walking out of the school. He stops after a few steps, turning in an unbelievable angle to face Tsukishima again. “Care for a walk, Tchkishima-kun?”

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“As you wish,” nods Tendou contently as Tsukishima catches up to match his pace.

 

*

 

Here they are. They walk. Side by side, not too closely, but way closer than Tsukishima has ever imagined to walk from Shiratorizawa’s guess blocker.

Tendou talks. He is surprisingly talkative, and a somewhat amusing speaker: the way he uses his funny intonations, his sing-song voice and body language makes the stories he tells vivid and lively. He seems to be a natural chatterer, something Tsukishima has never imagined. He is engrossed in the conversation, even though he is mostly listening. He gives out his phone number and LINE contact without noticing. Tendou is snarky, and his sense of humor is dark, but he says nothing but good about his team and their famously rigorous coach. Tsukishima can tell by the way Tendou speaks that he loves all of them. It ignites something within him, a funny little warmth starts growing in the pit of his stomach. He enjoys the company of Tendou. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Are you hungry?” asks Tendou suddenly, right after he finished a story about Shirabu and Semi, their two setters. “There is a burgers ahead this road, where they make ridiculously good barbecue shrimp sandwiches!”

“I am not very keen on burgers,” Tsukishima grimaces.

“Sweets, then! Come on. It’s on me?” the older guy offers, voice teasing.

“I am not hungry,” Tsukishima replies.

“Well, I am,” Tendou decides, strolling across the street and planting himself into the doorway of a pretty frilly coffee shop. “And here we go.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m not often, but this time, yes I am,” Tendou smiles. “Don’t be shy, come over or I will wait for you tomorrow as well.”

The threat works. Tsukishima marches across, movements stiff and face hard as concrete. There is something in Tendou’s expression for a moment as their eyes meet, something sour. As if he was in pain, as if the thought that he can only make Tsukishima comply if he uses threats would be painful. There is something in his expression that makes Tsukishima’s stomach churn.

They enter the shop, much to the small waitress’ surprise; two boys well over 180cm with no girls to accompany. The shop is way too girly to Tsukishima’s taste with its floral wallpaper and tiny pink tables. He feels ridiculously out of place. Tendou, on the other hand, seems relaxed, gesturing Tsukishima to take a seat in a secluded corner. The boy follows his lead reluctantly.

“So? What would you like?” Tendou asks, spinning the menu between his fingers.

“Nothing,” Tsukishima says.

“It’s not an answer I’d accept; I’m inviting you after all. If you can’t decide, then I will choose something for you–”

“I–” cuts in Tsukishima, only to be hushed by Tendou.

“I insist,” he says, sly smile on his face. Tsukishima casts his gaze down to the menu. His index runs through the list of cakes. There is barely a thing below a thousand yen on the menu, and he has already exhausted his monthly pocket money. Tendou, as if he were reading his mind, says: “Don’t look at the prices, it’s on me.”

Tsukishima glances up, one brow raised. Tendou nods.

“Then, a strawberry shortcake,” Tsukishima says. He makes sure to wear a dispassionate expression, yet he can feel the tips of his ears warm up.

Tendou looks astonished for a split second before his face reverts back to its original. He finds Tsukishima adorable. He feels an immense urge to pick on the boy, but he dulls his impulse in order to win him over. His brain meticulously calculates his next step. Same brain, simultaneously, screams nonstop.

“Alright,” Tendou nods, calm pretense lulling his voice smooth. “We would like to have a strawberry shortcake, a vanilla crepe with chocolate ice cream and two glasses of water, please,” he puts down their order to the tiny waitress. “Anything else?” he turns back to Tsukishima.

The boy shakes his head.

“I still don’t know why we are here, Tendou-san,” he says once the waitress walks away.

“You can call me Satori. We are here to establish the foundations of a wonderful relationship,” replies Tendou with his trademark eerie smile.

“I don’t understand you, Tendou-san.”

“Sometimes I don’t understand myself either, but I thought I was pretty clear the other day. I’m interested in you.”

A grimace and a shallow grunt comes from Tsukishima.

“Do you have to–?”

“Last time I asked you out on a date, didn’t I?” Tendou asks.

“I am pretty sure I’ve refused that invitation,” says Tsukishima, voice a bit hesitant upon hearing the word ‘date’. “Is this some new type of bullying?” he asks, strengthening his guard.

“Bullying would be lame, wouldn’t it?” Tendou leans back and sighs. “I was sure you won’t take me seriously. Therefore I’m here today to prove my intentions."

“Those intentions, I’m more than eager to hear,” says Tsukishima coldly.

“This is a pre-date,” Tendou replies, leaning on the table, and when he continues, his words are not more than a whisper. “I hope your Sunday is still free. I’d like you to accept that date.”

Tsukishima’s expression stays calm as ever as he leans closer to whisper back.

“Date here and date there, don’t you think you are teasing a bit too much, Tendou-san? In the end I might end up thinking that you are gay and you have the hots for me.”

The waitress arrives with their plates.

“You’re free to assume whatever you want,” says Tendou unfazed, pulling back so the waitress can lay his crepe in front of him. He waits until she places Tsukishima’s shortcake and a smaller plate with dessert forks on the table, and thanks the girl for her services with a gentle smile. Only then he turns back to Tsukishima again. “You’re not entirely wrong,” he says.

Tsukishima gulps. He is left with little to make a comeback.

“In short, I’d like to date you,” continues Tendou, his soft gaze never leaving Tsukishima’s face. “It’s not that I fell in love at first sight, but you have an intriguing personality that I’m drawn to. Also, though I’m sure you know this, your face is pretty. I like it. It’s a trait I personally don’t possess,” he smirks darkly, then he grabs his fork and takes a bite of his crepe. “This tastes just as good as it looks. How about yours?”

Tsukishima opens and closes his mouth. He stares at Tendou. Tendou keeps eye contact without blinking.

“You’re not joking,” Tsukishima says.

“My intentions are genuine,” Tendou replies, nodding slowly.

“You asked me out on a date.”

“You’re rather slow. And here I thought you were the witty one on your team.”

“Why?”

“Why do you want me to repeat myself?” asks Tendou, cutting the top of his ice cream off with his fork.

Tsukishima huffs, taking the spare fork and cutting a bite off of his shortcake.

“I’m a man, you know,” he states shortly.

“And I’m not really bothered by sex or gender,” Tendou explains full-mouthed.

“But I am,” Tsukishima insists.

“But aren’t you gay?” Tendou asks, ever so softly. “There should be no problems.”

Tsukishima’s fork clinks on the plate as he places it down just a bit forcefully. Oh, there is no mistake, he _is_ gay. But this is a fact he was not willing to share with anyone but Yamaguchi. Only his best friend was supposed to know, and even he knew because of an unfortunate turn of events, Tsukishima never planned to come out at all. He feels his full face burning up, selling one of his deepest secrets away.

“Not that it’s any obvious,” Tendou continues. “But you _do_ look. And if someone keeps watching you, they will eventually _notice_. You have a thing for that tiny flying squirrel of yours, don’t you?”

“Rivalry, at most,” Tsukishima hisses.

“You were making glances all over him.”

“Out of spite.”

“Hmmm… if you say so,” Tendou says, dipping his crepe into the ice cream. “I could bet on it that you were interested in that number ten.”

“I. am. not,” Tsukishima assures, spitting every word with spite.

“Then you have no reason to refuse me. Date me.”

“No.”

“Why not? Because I’m ugly? Weird? Creepy?”

“I am not interested in you,” Tsukishima says.

“Not even a little bit?” Tendou asks slowly. His words are soft, so is his touch, feather-light on the hand of Tsukishima.

“I am not,” the boy says grimacing again, slapping Tendou’s hand away.

There it is, that expression of hurt running across Tendou’s face again, quickly but clearly enough for Tsukishima to grasp. It stings. Guilt runs though Tsukishima, rendering him meek. He casts his eyes away and gulps down the rest of his shortcake in a few huge bites, not even registering the taste of it. He refuses to acknowledge the pain behind the patient silence that falls between them; yet the quiet gaze of Tendou sinks under his skin, burning his ears an even deeper red.

Tsukishima chokes on his last bite.

“You know you’re a terrible liar, right?” Tendou asks, while Tsukishima drinks up his glass of water.

“Thank you for the cake and for the once in a lifetime experience,” says Tsukishima ignoring Tendou’s last comment, grabbing his bag to leave.

“See you at the station, near the big clock at Sunday noon,” Tendou says as Tsukishima stands up. “Don’t be late!”

Tsukishima walks out of the coffee shop without looking back or saying goodbye. His ears are red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time.

Sunday is rainy.

Tsukishima looks out of his window and sighs.

Originally, he planned to sleep until noon. For this very purpose, and also because he got extremely hooked on the storyline, he watched a show until dawn. When he finally decided to go to sleep, he was pretty damn sure that he won’t be awake until the afternoon.

Yet, around seven in the morning, just when he is about to turn to his other side and continue sleeping, a sudden thought catches him off-guard.

_What if Tendou actually likes him?_

Guilt runs through Tsukishima remembering that painful look on the Tendou’s face the other day. In his half-awake, half-conscious state Tsukishima decides to go to the date.

He launches himself out of bed, unable to even think about going back to sleep. He marches down the kitchen and brews himself a huge mug of coffee.

He stares out the window. The outside world is dark and murky, with not one speck of sunshine in sight.

The show he binge-watched last night has a second season he didn’t start yet. It would be so tempting, he thinks as he walks back upstairs and enters his room, to lie back in his fortress of pillows and blankets and spend the rest of the day in the company of his laptop.

It would be comfortable.

He wouldn’t get wet.

_What if Tendou…_

He sips the last bit of his coffee and opens his closet with murderous intent.

 

*

 

Tendou is humming softly when entering the bathroom. The tune is off and changes every now and then, but he continues even while brushing his teeth. He washes his face and cleans his ears carefully; he sprays deodorant all over himself and opens his tin of wax. He runs his fingers through his hair to fix his trademark spiky locks. He runs his fingers through his hair to fix his trademark spiky locks. His hands tremble a bit, so he finishes his hair quickly and washes off the remaining product before his nervousness could properly sink into his head.

 

*

 

After twenty minutes of hopelessly staring into the void, Tsukishima hates the world. He hates his T-shirts, loathes his shirts, detests his sweaters and despises his coat. He is fine with his jeans though. The jeans stay.

It would bother him to arrive looking sloppy. On the other hand, he could never forgive himself if he dressed up especially for the sake of Tendou.

Confused and frustrated, he sits down in the middle of his room, closet open and clothes untouched. He lays back, only to realize that the floor is too cold for his half-naked body. He gets up furious, grabbing the first ever shirt he finds and pulling it up vigorously.

He is grouchy and restless. The worst possible combination.

 

*

 

While preparing, Tendou never once looks straight into the mirror to catch his own gaze. He is not very keen on his face, so bizarre and ugly. He likes his hands though, calloused and rough; a memento of his career as Shiratorizawa’s infamous guess blocker. He buttons up his shirt and pulls on his cardigan, still humming the same crooked tune from the bathroom.

When it comes to blocking (and more recently, flirting), he refuses reason. Same as how he jumps on instinct during a match, his gut feeling tells him to get ready and go. He knows it well that the chances of Tsukishima showing up are slim, but he shrugs off all doubts.

He is the Guess Monster, and he didn’t get his name for nothing.

 

*

 

Tsukishima would hate to arrive earlier than Tendou, so he decides to arrive half an hour late. Somehow he is still there 30 minutes before the agreed time, stomping in frustration, standing under some roof, carefully in the cover of a small kiosk’s stall. From there, he can clearly see all the coming and going around the big clock of the station.

Girls dressed up pretty, boys tidied up, fidgety and restless. Some are shivering – Tsukishima is glad he chose to wear a thick sweater even though he only picked it up randomly – others take small running steps to warm themselves up. Most of them have umbrellas, others are less lucky, trying to cover themselves with whatever they have on hand. Tsukishima holds his out in the rain purposefully so it gets amply wet and he can act as if he just arrived any time needed.

Tendou arrives on time, a few minutes early even. He is holding a big transparent umbrella above his head. He leisurely walks past the big clock, and turns around on his heels to stop.

From his impromptu hideout Tsukishima can see the guy pretty well. Tendou wears a khaki bomber jacket with a black hoodie and a pair of stone-washed jeans. His impossible red hair sticks up in all angles.

He looks good.

He seems relaxed.

He seldom looks at the clock and basically never checks his phone while waiting. 15 minutes pass and Tsukishima receives no calls or LINE messages. Tendou is still very much calm. He doesn’t walk up and down, doesn’t tap his feet impatiently, nor does he shiver from the cold.

Instead, Tendou observes the people passing by, looking at every face with the same, patient curiosity. It seems as if he believes that eventually Tsukishima would turn up.

It annoys Tsukishima to the core.

He is hesitant to leave his hideout. Eager to wait out the moment Tendou’s patience wears off – to see the dejection on Tendou’s face as he realizes he has to give up – Tsukishima stays behind the convenient cover of the kiosk, stealing glances from behind a stack of post cards.

Tsukishima is drawn in by Tendou’s lazy, calm eyes that scan his surroundings unruffled by the rain and the cold and the crowd. Some unknown, weird sensation tells him that his plan is futile, and Tendou will simply not bend.

Tsukishima steps out into sight without much of a thought, umbrella above his head. He catches the exact moment Tendou notices him: he sees the imp-like features tensing up, curious and cautious; the eyes widening, the lips parting slightly, letting out a mute gasp.

Tendou’s face shows not relief, but surprise.

Something churns inside Tsukishima.

 

*

 

Tendou is happy. He looks at the grumpy, annoyed face of Tsukishima, his cold-reddened nose, his slightly fogged up glasses, his little angry huff as he stomps in front of him with the grace of a defeated kindergartener and Tendou melts.

“I told you not to be late,” he greets the boy.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. He doesn’t seem to care that he’s late. Tendou doesn’t mind it either. He steps closer and beams a wide grin at Tsukishima.

“Must have been the traffic. Glad you made it.”

Tsukishima neither denies nor confirms the assumption as he follows Tendou without a comment when Tendou starts walking in the direction of the mall.

“The movies or lunch? Shall we make it both? Are you hungry?” Tendou asks.

“One question at a time please,” Tsukishima barks.

“Hungry?” Tendou repeats patiently.

“No.”

“The movies then.” smiles Tendou. “You can choose the flavor of the popcorn.”

Tsukishima hums indifferently, trailing behind Tendou.

“Is there something you want to see?” he asks.

“What makes you think so?”

“If I pick the popcorn, I assume you pick the movie.”

“Clever boy” laughs Tendou. “But you over analyzed.” He walks through the photocell doors, looking left and right to find the closest elevator. “Your deduction is not bad, but it’s based on the logic of equivalent exchange. I let you choose something, and in return I’ll get to pick another. It’s called common sense, isn’t it?” Tendou glances back shortly, catching an annoyed glimpse. “I don’t do that,” he says, pressing the button to call the elevator.

 “Yeah, that I noticed,” Tsukishima remarks.

“I’m taking you out, so today everything is about you. Whatever you fancy, within a reasonable budget, is yours.”

“Gross,” Tsukishima comments, and Tendou… Tendou is smitten. He enters the elevator with a soft laugh and a terrible urge to hug this foul-mouthed pile of salt. He manages to suppress his impulse, but his smile doesn’t fade away even after they arrive at the floor of the multiplex.

“So, are you perhaps interested in any one of these?” he asks Tsukishima, pointing at the big posters above the ticket box.

 

*

 

Tsukishima looks up lazily. He is not a big film enthusiast, even though he always knows when a movie he is interested in comes out, and it’s been some time since anything was screened he wanted to watch.

Now he stares at the posters with slight contempt; two action blockbusters in the middle, a chick flick on the right, a horror movie (night screening only) on the left. There are several others listed on one of the monitors, showcasing their titles and screening times. None of the names ring a bell for Tsukishima. He side glances Tendou. The older boy’s eyes are filled with expectation Tsukishima is not willing to meet.

“This,” he points at one of the blockbusters randomly.

“Oh, I want to see that too! The first one was pretty interesting!” Tendou exclaims.

‘Great, it’s a sequel,’ Tsukishima notes to himself, unimpressed. Tendou, on the other hand seems more and more cheerful as he gallops toward one of the employees to buy their tickets.

Even if the happy-go-lucky attitude is not contagious, Tsukishima seems to have caught something. He looks forward to seeing Tendou’s reactions more than the movie he knows nothing about.

“I want strawberry caramel,” he says when Tendou returns with the tickets. “For the flavor of popcorn, I mean.”

The older boy flinches a bit; not enough to call it a grimace but enough for Tsukishima to notice.

“What will you have?” he asks before realizing he opened his mouth.

Tendou lets out a grin.

“Simple salted!” he says.

“Lame.”

“Says the guy who eats the plastic tasting pink popcorn.”

They spend the time until the movie starts idly chatting, and Tsukishima is grateful for the great talking skills of Tendou. He feels he could die on spot of awkwardness if their conversation stopped and they ended up standing next to each other, hanging onto their boxes of popcorns with nothing but Tendou's soft and loving gazes to fill the air between them.

"Do you like reading?" asks Tendou after Tsukishima unintentionally shuts down a previous topic within seconds. He must have great talent for it, he realizes.

"Hm... I read sometimes," Tsukishima replies flatly.

"What genres?" Tendou is not giving up, his enthusiasm is endless.

"Psychological horror, mostly," Tsukishima says.

Tendou bursts into laughter.

"Nothing less from a non-average guy!" he comments, and he adds: "All I tend to read is manga, so if you have any recommendations, it’s welcome."

"Hmm,” says Tsukishima. He feels inclined to continue the conversation, but he is lost. He doesn’t know what to say here, to truly recommend a book or not. Finally he says: “Sometimes I do that too. Manga.”

"You must read those complicated stories where there is no guide to read the kanji, aren't you?" Tendou mocks him softly.

"Well, I just happen to like the seinen genre the best," Tsukishima snaps. “ Do you have any problems with that?”

Tendou shakes his head. A flock of his spiked up hair falls to his forehead with the movement. Tsukishima wouldn't have guessed, but his hair is actually quite long, reaching beyond his brows, covering half his eye. Tendou makes a face, quite funny in Tsukishima's opinion, and guides the strand back to its original place. Tsukishima wonders how he keeps his hairstyle in order during a match. He has never seen a thread of hair out of place before, and compared to his headshake now, Tendou would move around way more during playing.

His gaze, once fixated on the unruly strand of hair, falls slowly onto the face of the older boy.

He might be watching Tendou too intently now.

Not that he would admit.

"I like the manga in the Jump! Though, I tend to sympathize with the antagonist," Tendou says with a sheepish smile.

"Who would've thought?” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. It slowly sinks in that he may actually enjoy the company of Tendou Satori. He is interesting, outgoing and engaging. Someone he doesn’t mind hanging out with.

Tsukishima sinks his head in his popcorn and reconsiders his life choices.

Luckily, he thinks, they don't have to wait for long before the movie he randomly chose starts. His relief is short lived through: his stomach churns awfully the moment the lights go out and he finds himself sitting next to Tendou in the dark.

The first few minutes are fine. There are trailers going on, each of them which they discuss. Compared to Tsukishima, Tendou seems to be less critical and more enthusiastic in general. He laughs openly at the jokes and wows at the special effects like a kid. When the movie starts though, his behavior changes rapidly. He goes silent, serious, focusing deep on the story.

Tsukishima can’t help but find it amusing. He side-glances Tendou and finds that he likes the fascination in Tendou’s eyes. The profile of Tendou’s face in the dim light the movie emits is actually quite pretty.

Tsukishima drinks his coke vigorously, and, in an attempt to erase his previous thoughts, turns to the movie with extreme focus.

The first few minutes are dark, playing in an urban setting at night and they are painfully silent – he can hear Tendou's soft breathing accelerate next to him as the main character, so far only showed from the back, turns at a corner and they get a glimpse of his chiseled chin. Tsukishima focuses on the surroundings, trying to guess which city the story is in. From the narrow, old streets, he guesses some older town in Europe. He is about to guess whether the buildings look more like pictures he saw from the Netherlands or one of the Northern European cities, when suddenly a door slams open in front of the main character and someone opens fire.

The unexpected loud noise makes Tendou jump in his seat, and their arms brush together.

"Pfft," smirks Tsukishima. His eyes meet Tendou's for a second, then the older boy looks down and sweeps off a few fallen pieces of popcorn from his lap to the floor.

"I’m weak against jump scares," he admits. Tsukishima can see the smile playing in the corner of his lips.

Tendou, unaware of the amount of attention he gets, turns back to the movie instantly. Tsukishima, on the other hand, has to force his gaze back to the screen. The faint smell of sweat and deodorant lingers in his nose and sinks under his skin; the sound of soft gasps, short laughs and ugly surprised groans crawl in his ear uninvited.

Tsukishima has known for a while that he was gay – but he never thought he could get this conscious of someone he is not even interested in. He knows he is in danger, so he stuffs himself with plastic tasting pink popcorn in order to hide his imminent blush.

 

*

 

"The parts in Denmark were really interesting," Tendou says as they walk out of the movie theatre. There is a small indoor garden just by the exit of the cinema, which ends in a panorama terrace to the main hall. There are less people around, compared to the crowded hallways and the shops, so Tendou leads Tsukishima there. A small, happy feeling runs through him as he catches the first year glancing around fascinated. Tendou doesn’t stop until he reaches the terrace, separated by a plastic bar from the two story depth of the main hall. From here they can see the entrance and the big fountain downstairs.

"It's sad that it got so boring once they went back to Manhattan, I was hoping for more action... what do you think?" Tendou asks, turning to Tsukishima.

The boy seems awfully quiet, and even more hostile than average.

"Hm," Tsukishima starts half-heartedly. "There were a lot of plot holes. Especially in the second part."

"Yeah," Tendou agrees, happy that he could engage Tsukishima in a conversation. "And the solution was ridiculous, wasn't it?"

"The girl would've been much better as the villain," Tsukishima notes.

"Exactly!"

Pause. Tendou’s voice gets lost in the music and the noise of the people surrounding them, and Tsukishima is late, yet again, to add something to the discussion. Tendou is frantically searching for something to keep the conversation going, something to engage Tsukishima in. As much as he finds the younger boy’s insufferable personality charming, he feels powerless, unable to entertain him.

Tendou tries to speak up again, but when he attempts to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, the boy looks away. Tendou looks down, only to see Tsukishima’s clenched fists.

Tendou’s heart sinks.

“You know, you can tell me if I annoy you,” he says. “I won’t pester you until the end of the world.”

“This is different from what you said up until now,” Tsukishima retorts.

Tendou is reminded of his own petty tactics that has lead them to today’s date and his heart sinks further.

“You seem to force yourself,” Tendou says, suppressing a sigh. “I don’t want you to waste your time on something you don’t want to do. There are plenty of unnecessary nuisances in life to add on one.”

“That’s actually pretty thoughtful of you,” Tsukishima remarks, still not meeting the eyes of Tendou.

“Believe it or not, I am a thoughtful guy,” says Tendou earning a short, bitter laugh from Tsukishima.

An awkward silence falls between them. Tsukishima leans on the plastic railing. He looks at the water raising as high as their eye-level, only to drop back in the clover shaped pool at ground floor, squeezing out little shrieks from a group of toddles.

Tendou would give an arm and a leg to meet the boy’s eyes. Without clear words or eye contact, he feels unwelcome.

“You can reject me anytime you know,” he says silently.

Tsukishima raises his head to squint at Tendou.

“While I appreciate the thought, I didn’t find today to be a waste of my time,” Tsukishima says. His voice, his damn voice doesn’t falter an inch, it is the same matter-of-fact flat tone as ever. He is so not cute, yet Tendou is so charmed he feels like his heart is about to burst.

“That’s pretty… flattering,” he spurts.

He receives a dark smirk in reply.

“I didn’t mean to compliment you,” Tsukishima says, finally meeting Tendou’s eyes. His face is flushed as if he’d just run a marathon.

“So…” Tendou starts slowly, pushing his luck. “If I were to send you messages on LINE, would you not be disgusted?”

“You didn’t even write when I made you wait half an hour in the rain.”

“I hoped that you would pop up,” Tendou says with a smile. “I had an umbrella anyway.”

Tsukishima scowls, turning his eyes back to the fountain.

“You know, I can’t bring myself to hate your guts,” he says, pensive.

The message, though unsaid, conveys perfectly to Tendou, who gasps open-mouthed, trying to get his heart to function properly. There is an obvious blush spreading across Tsukishima’s neck and ears and it incites Tendou to express his very first thoughts out loud.

“Cute!” he breathes.

Tsukishima sends him a death glare. Its effect is rather lacking, as the first year’s face is red as a ripe tomato, and it doesn’t stop Tendou from squealing an additional “adorable” to his previous remark.

"Fuck you," Tsukishima says.

"Eventually?" Tendou offers, only to receive a light jab in the pit of his stomach. If possible, Tsukishima blushes even deeper.

„You sick fuck…” Tsukishima hisses, his eyes widening dangerously behind his glasses. “Bye,” he says abruptly, storming off.

 “I suppose that means I can write to you on LINE,” Tendou ponders, softly snickering. Two girls stare at him as they pass by. Tendou couldn’t care less of others’ opinion. “Such an amusing guy!” he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air as he starts walking in the direction of the station.

He can still see Tsukishima’s blonde locks ahead for a while.

‘Eventually, huh?’ he thinks to himself, scratching the crown of his head.


End file.
